leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Dark, Dreadful Warrior
Melee, Fighter, Mage *Health: 405 (+80) *Health Regen: 6.2 (+0.5) *Mana: 265 (+60) *Mana Regen: 4.86 (+0.54) *Attack Damage: 63.6 (+3.739) *Attack Speed: 0.762 (+2.14%) *Armor: 20 (+3.5) *Magic resist: 32 *Movement speed: 305 *Range: 125 Lore: In a small island near Valoran, There lived the Deragon clan. This clan lived in harmony with the island's wild inhabitants and other things in the natural environment. They were also known for their superb fighting skills. Even the children were known to be as deadly fighters and assassins as the adults. Dark was one of these children. His parents named him after the dark visions his father had forseen before his birth, and for the time he was born, shaded by the moonlight. Dark lived happily with his parents, His father taught him how to craft weapons, and how to manipulate magic using dark power. His father's dream was for his son to become the most powerful warrior in all of Runeterra, and that his son would earn everyone's respect. Dark wanted nothing more in his life than to fulfill his father's dream. But everything he had never expected was about to happen. One night, A dark cloud of shadows settled upon the island. This dark force drained the life out of anything it touched. Dark's clan was wiped out completely. He could only watch helplessly as his parents' life force was slowly drained away by the evil force. As he stood up and bid his last words to his parents, he saw a dark figure looming in the shadows whispering death and leaving blood in its wake. He went outside the day after, looking around him, he saw a lifeless, barren place, filled with empty houses and dead trees. The clouds went dark. It was raining the next minute Dark breathed. He thought of all the things that happened, his parents', clan's, and village's deaths. He let out a shout of rage that echoed across the island. Vowing he would avenge his village and clan, he trained hard and worked with determination under various circumstances, to be the most powerful warrior in all of Runterra. Several years after, Dark had the ultimate weapon with him - himself. He had crafted a sword from the strongest metals and other materials he found while travelling across Runeterra. And, using his dark powers his father had taught him, he filled the sword with dark power - every bit of dark power he had in himself. But everything went wrong, The sword absorbed too much of this dark power and began to manipulate dark energy itself. Dark held his sword tightly as the dark energy the sword had spread across his body and made him transform. Using the dark energy, the sword posessed him, turning him into a black knight with the darkest of armor, and gave him a shield infused with dark power. He tested his new strength, he swept his sword across in front of him, a mighty explosion of azure colored energy followed the path of his sword, splitting almost the entire land in half. He was the warrior he was hoping to be. Finally. Eventually the news of the creation of the League of Legends reached Dark. To prove himself, he must try to destroy all the cities in Valoran. His goal was now completely different. different from the man under the dark armor, and different from the pure heart still beating within him. "Darkness is the key to your survival. Let it go, and my sword shall pierce your heart" Abilities passive: Dark armor - Every point of armor grants 1.40 attack damage, every 1.40 attack damage grants 1.40 ability power and every 1.40 ability power will grant 0.204% attack speed. (does not stack on themselves) Q: Darkness Slash (50 mana) - Dark sweeps his sword around him, dealing 60/80/100/120/140 (+62%AD) physical damage. If he hits at least one enemy, he gains a Darkness Slash stack, up to a maximum of 3. Each stack increases the ability's damage by 20 and cost 20 additional mana. cooldown: 3 seconds W: Dragon Leap (75 mana) - Dark will leap towards the target at 400 range applying on hit effects, and dealing 65/75/85/95/105 (+75%AP) magic damage, and will slow the target by 20% for 1.5 seconds. cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds E: Dark Prowess (70, 80, 90, 100, 110 mana) - passive: each ability cast will increase Dark's attack speed by 8% and attack damage by 4 for 3 seconds. This effect can stack up to 5 times. active: Dark increases his attack speed by 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% for 5 seconds. Additionally his basic attacks deal magic damage based on the target's maximum health. cooldown: 19 seconds R: Execution (100, 110, 120 mana) - Dark makes a heroic leap towards the target enemy champion, he charges his blade with immense dark force and attempts a killing blow, dealing 150/200/350 (+60%AP) magic damage plus 20 magic damage for every 100 health the target is missing. If the target is killed, their soul is absorbed by the blade, granting Dark 40 permanent attack damage and 8% bonus attack speed, which stacks up to 3 times. Dark loses 1 stack on death. Recommended builds Category:Custom champions